Memory Full
by Moonicee
Summary: It's a little like My Name is Memory Novel. Paul has a gift/curse that makes him remember his past lives. He's been reincarnated many times and he remembers everything while the girl he loves, Dawn, from his very first life doesn't remember anything.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, first of, this is the view of Dawn. And the story is somewhat like My Name Is Memory, if any of you know that. :'D

Its an awesome novel I gotta say. Anyway, I finished reading the book and I really want to complete this series I hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

><p><em>My life has always been simple. Went to school with friends, hang out, look for boys, stuff girls would normally do. But something within me felt missing, I had a feeling maybe it was this guy I've been crushing on since Freshmen year and we're in Junior already. I've always admired him from afar, he doesn't talk to people so much due to his emotions. As if he even has any. Most people are scared of him casue of his eyes, they were cold as ice and it looks like he's been a delinquent all his life. Rumors say that whenever he's alone he'd go to allies and beat up guys until they were dead. But of course, I didn't believe them, I mean it was stupid. The only time I've ever talked to him was Sophomore when rain started to pour and I forgot my umbrella and so I had to run home but then halfway, I slipped and fell on my butt. I was soaking wet, from head to toe. But then I felt a person put an umbrella over me and there he was, hovering over me. I looked up, stared for a few seconds thinking if he really was him. But then I had to snap back to reality and stood up. I mouthed a "thanks' and he brought me home. That was it though.<em>

_He introduced himself as Paul Shinji. I've always admired his purple hair and his charcoal eyes even though they look scary. I knew since the day I layed my eyes on him I had this feeling like I've known him from before but I could never put my finger on it._

* * *

><p>This is just the prologue so tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. :'D**

* * *

><p>"Woohoo, Dawn." May waved her hand in front of my face as I spaced out thinking about Paul. We were in the canteen with all the other people around, I didn't know that I could space out with all the chattering in the canteen. "Huh?" I managed to say to May lazily. Me and May were the only ones who always stuck with each other. Well, sometimes, May's boyfriend, Drew would go to our table sometimes but then he's always with the popular kids. "Don't tell me you were thinking about the creepy guy again." May complained as she put one hand on her cheek. I sighed "Yeah." I gotta admit, May is really good when I lie, she could really see right through me so I don't really bother on lying to her.<p>

"What the hell do you see in that guy? I mean he has this creepy aura around him." Just when May described Paul made her shiver down her spine.

"I don't know. Just something about him is really mysterious." I glanced up and searched for him. I hoped that it wasn't so obvious that I was looking for him and there he was, sitting at an empty table at the corner where no one would go near to. Obviously everybody didn't like him. Once, I saw him, I glanced the other way so I wouldn't be so obvious. I sighed in relief that he wasn't looking at me. _Why would he look at me anyway? _I thought to myself.

"Man, you really are a sucker for him aren't you? You really are the weirdest girl I've ever met." May pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks so much for the support." I sarcastically told and rolled my eyes at her. May can really be a downer sometimes.

"You're welcome." She laughed at the comment I made to her. After a few minutes of collecting myself together, the bell rang. "I gotta go to Biology now." I told May as we both stood up at the same time. "Aww, lucky you. I'm gonna be doing Math. Crap." She cursed under her breath.

When I reached the door to the lab. I just took the empty seat at the last row so no one would care that I ever even existed. I dropped my back to the floor right next to the table wear it leaned. I laid my head down, around my arms. After a few minutes I heard a clank and felt that someone was sitting right next to me. I looked up and widened my eyes at the person. He was staring at the front of the classroom as I looked up at his charcoal eyes and purple hair. _OH MY GOD. Why now? _I panicked but tried to keep my cool. I finally sat up as Mr. James, my Biology teacher, duh, walked in and called the attention of everybody. "Okay, today you are going to work on a project which you and your partner are going to do for a week." As Mr. James explained the project everybody complained and cursed under their breath. "Don't complain, so shut up." Mr. James cracked up when everybody pushed his limits, then the room fell silent.

Our project was that we were supposed to make a model of a DNA, simple. But then I felt lazy doing it. I might as well tell Paul to do all the work but then I didn't have the guts to tell him anything. I sighed.

"So, what are we going to do about the model?" He asked me which made me jump. "Um…" I couldn't collect all my words at once, couldn't even meet his eyes to tell him my answer. "I don't know." Just mumbled out of my mouth. _Smooth Dawn, real smooth. _"Why don't we talk about it over at my house? I know some materials we can use." He told me. I couldn't believe that he was inviting me to his house. Weird but at the same time I was really nervous. "Um, okay. But I don't know where your house is." I finally looked up to his eyes so I could talk to him properly.

"We could just meet somewhere then. Maybe in Grove Park?" Grove Park was just a few blocks away from my house; I guess that would be okay.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. So, when?" I asked nervously, but I tried to maintain its normal tone so it wouldn't be obvious that I was shaking.

"Hm, maybe Friday after school would be good. I'll have to go to my house after though to get some things, you can go ahead after." He explained his plan.

"Okay then, Friday it is." I finally got to smile, a real smile then giggled for no reason.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me with a confused look.

_Shit. _"Oh, nothing. I just thought of something funny." I guess, he's really the serious type. I sighed, looking back to the front of the room. After a few seconds, I felt his eyes on me, I turned my head a little to see and there he was, staring. "What?" I mumbled to him.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled. He smiled, he actually smiled at me. I thought I'd never see him smile _at all._ I was doing a happy dance inside me. I looked back at the front of the class to concentrate on the lesson but then I still felt his gaze at me and so, I just scribbled down at my notebook so he wouldn't notice that I was nervous.

Finally the bell rang, I got my things and beamed straight through the door, leaving my 'biology partner' behind. I went to my locker and pressed my forehead on the cold iron wall. "You okay?" May suddenly appeared behind me and looked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." _Crap, I lied to her again._ "Uhuh." She said with an unsure tone. I ignored her and turned to open my locker to exchange my books, and then the bell rang. Everybody went to their assigned classes and so did I.

When school ended, I ran straight out the gate to avoid anyone. It was pouring again, just like the time when Paul covered me with his umbrella on Sophomore year. When I came to the house, I opened the door and my mom was at the kitchen, cutting some vegetables when I passed by. "Oh my, you're soaking wet." I just walked passed her as I made my way up my bedroom. "Make sure to take a shower." She yelled from downstairs. _Shit, I hate getting wet. _Instead of going to my bedroom, I did what my mom told me to do. I went to the bathroom and looked myself at the mirror. _Wow, I look like a huge mess. _I took of my pink tank top first then unhooked my bra. I just dropped it anywhere on the floor. Then I took of my skinny jeans and then my underwear. I placed it at the pile and went inside the shower. After some minutes of showering, I went to my bedroom and got dressed. I just wore my big plain white tee, which covered most of my body until my knee. I placed the towel over my head after I got dressed and looked at my cell phone to see any messages and there was.

**04:38pm Unknown Number**

**Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out after we do the project on Friday. – Paul**

_**- end –**_

After reading the text, I just froze.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA. I hope you liked it. I did. :'D<strong>

**Okay okay. I finished making this Chapter at –looks at the clock- Um, its 10:07pm now. Sorry if the chapter is kinda short, I tried to make it as long as I could but then it was already late. D:**

**Okay, I'll make the next chapter soon. Kay. Bye. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. Here is the Second Chapter to Memory Full. Enjoy. :'D**

* * *

><p><em>HOLY CRAP. HOW THE HELL DID PAUL GET MY NUMBER? <em>That question repeated on my mind over and over again until I had the guts to text him back saying:

**04:45pm To: Unknown Number**

**Sure, I'd love to. But, just a quick question. How did you get my number?**

**-end-**

I was gripping my phone really tight and I didn't notice my palms were getting sweaty. Ick. I rubbed my palms against my tee and waited for his reply. I didn't know that texting a guy would be this pressuring. I held my cellphone against my chest and laid down on my back on my bed. I closed my eyes shut for a while to think everything through but then I felt my phone vibrate and I immediately jumped to see what he replied.

**04:48pm Unknown Number**

**Great, where shall we go then? Oh, that, I have my sources.**

**-end-**

_Eeep. I'm gonna go out with the guy I've liked since Freshmen year. I'm soooo excited for this Friday. _But the only thing that bothers me is how the hell did he get my number? I thought long and hard but then I just gave up and be happy since I was going to go out with Paul, the guy I liked. With all the daydreaming in my head, I totally forgot to reply him back where we should hang out. I immediately went to type a message to him. And while I am at it, I should've just saved his number instead of it being an 'Unknown Number.'

**04:56pm To: Paul Shinji**

**Hm, you pick. I'm fine with anything. We could just go have a walk on Canyon Beach if you want.**

**-end-**

Maybe the beach was a bit too much considering having a walk on the beach is really just for couples and we aren't a couple. I sighed at the disappointment that we weren't one but I hoped that we would be someday. I felt another vibration from my cellphone and grabbed to see his reply.

**05:00pm Paul Shinji**

**That's fine with me. Okay then, see you tomorrow.**

**-end-**

Today's Wednesday so, I'll have to wait for 2 days for Friday. With all the excitement in me, I suddenly went to bed after a few moments. I wanted this day to end so there would only be one day left from Friday.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't since I had too many thoughts in my head all at once. I kept shifting my position on my bed after an hour, I think, I dozed of to sleep.

I dreamt that I was in the middle of the woods and I was just there, standing, waiting. _Waiting for what?_ And there he was, Paul, he was running to me. There was this orange light behind him, behind the trees, it looked like fire. Yes, it was definitely fire, I felt that I smelled the smoke from where I was standing. Suddenly Paul threw his arms around me and whispered into my ear "I'm glad you're safe." He said between breathes, he was tired from all the running. But then suddenly there were smokes everywhere and it covered my sight.

I woke up, sweating. I felt my hair sweat. I checked the clock on my bedside table, it was 7:54am. _Shit, I'm gonna be late._ I immediately went through my closet and just got my black mini-skirt, purple tanktop and my purple converse. I grabbed my bag and ran outside my room. And no, I didn't have time to get to shower, I was in a hurry. I even had to run pass my mother making breakfast for me. "About time you woke up. Here eat up." She grabbed a plate of bacon and egg and gave to me to eat. I ate everything all at once and went out the door. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the doors to the school. I went to my first class for the morning, it was French class. Good thing that our teacher doesn't do anything in that subject. I finally entered the doors to the room and grabbed a seat at the end of the row and sat down. I finally let out a big sigh. I ignored whatever the teacher was saying. I just wanted lunch to happen so I could tell May what happened between me and Paul.

Finally, lunch was here. The first few hours of school was kind of fast but anyway. I found May on our usual table and she waved as she saw me and I sat down across the table of her. "Hey." I managed to finally say.

"Don't say 'hey,' tell me what you and creepy guy talked about." My eyes widened when I first heard her say the word 'creepy guy,' I knew she was talking about Paul. But how did she know that I talked to him? "H-H-How the hell did you know that I talked to him?" I mumbled, confused and nervous.

"Oh please, after you left running for the gate yesterday, he went and asked me your number." She explained with a smirk on her face. There was a silence between us for a few seconds. "So… what the hell did you guys talk about?" She asked, impatiently. Oh god, May. Never patient.

"We just talked about the project for Biology." I told her half the truth.

"Oh, c'mon there's more than that. Right?" I gulped. I can't believe she's really good with all the searching if the person's lying or not. With her comment, I just nodded, sheepishly and turned my head the other way so she wouldn't see my blushing face. "Oh my, my Dawn is having date aren't you?" May went close to my face with a smirk on her face, again.

"No, we're not. We're not having one, just gonna hang out." I sipped my soda in order to avoid getting any more nervous.

"Oh, really? And where is this hang out gonna be?" She asked. Sometimes, I think May asks too much questions, which bothers me a lot. "Just a walk on the beach." I looked away, again.

"OH MY. You really are stepping up. I'm really happy for you Dawn. I want you to be happy with him. I know, that he's REALLY creepy but what you said about him being, well, mysterious. I'd have to agree. I guess he's nice, in some way." That's one thing I love about May, she'd really annoy me at times but then she'll always say something that would really help me with my problems. I love her for that.

"Yeah, he is." I managed to say to her. Then suddenly the bell rang and everybody in the canteen stood up.

School ended as if nothing happened at all. As I was walking my way out of the school, a figure bumped into me, I fell on my butt. "Ooof." I said.

"Oh sorry." I knew that voice, I finally looked up to see the cause of my butt pain, it was Paul. He held out one hand to help me up and I took it. I stood up and mumbled a "Thanks." As I dusted of my mini-skirt. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he started to turn his back on me. "Yeah." I waved him goodbye.

As I walked home, I was thinking of him. _Why am I always this dreamy about him?_ When I got home, I closed the door behind me and went straight to my room. I searched my closet for hours to see what I would wear tomorrow. I decided on wearing my boots, denim shorts with a white belt, a brown tanktop tucked in and my black cardigan. I was set for tomorrow. I sat on my bed to relax for a while. Suddenly I got this headache and saw this image of the burning forest with me and Paul, again. He was still holding me around his arms. Then he grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the forest then another image appeared, we were lying on a field and I was wearing some dress that I would see on the movies in Queen Elizabeth's time. While Paul too was wearing the same, just not the dress. I didn't know what was happening. Then I was back on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if there wasn't much Ikari in this chapter but don't worry, next one there's gonna be a lot.<strong>

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** Chapter. I wanted to finish this Chapter already while I still have the idea on what's gonna happen.**

**So, here I go.**

* * *

><p>The pain in my head was gone, as if nothing happened at all. <em>Oh god. What the hell was that just now? <em>I was breathing quite heavily; I blinked a few times to know that I was still in my bedroom. I know I felt that I've known him before but not like this, I mean, having visions. _What the hell is happening to me? Do I have some connection with Paul? _I must be going crazy to think that me and Paul have some connection in my visions. But what does these mean? _I'm so confused. _Leaving the thought aside, I looked at the clock to see what the time was, 7:24pm. _Holy shit, how long have I been out? I only I arrived home around 4pm. Ugh, I don't like this. _I stood up from my bed and went downstairs to check on my mom. She wasn't there, maybe she was in her room. I just went to the couch, got the remote and watched TV. There wasn't much to see but it was worth not getting to think about what just happened. After a while, my eyes felt heavy and I dozed off to sleep on the couch.

When I woke up. I was covered with a blanket and the TV was off. The light of the sun through the windows burnt my eyes. I sat up to see my mom in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning, honey, you're up early." She greeted me sweetly with a smile on her face. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 7am. Thank god, I didn't over sleep. I stood up and went to the dining table and waited for my breakfast. She held out the same bacon and egg. I wanted to complain but then I was too sleepy to even talk. I ate everything on my plate and headed up to my bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, I went to my bedroom and got my clothes that was planned for today. I was so excited for today that I joyfully wore my clothes. I grabbed my bag and went out of the house. I walked with a normal pace to school. Good thing, I won't have to run to school right now. I hate doing that, made me sweat.

When I reached school, I saw May by her locker, talking to Drew. "Hey." I interrupted their conversation, I meant to. "Oh hey, Dawn." May smiled at me and gave me a friendly hug. "What's up, blue hair." Drew teased. "Hey, green head." I shot back with a smirk. "Funny." Drew sarcastically said. "Now, now, don't fight it's the morning." May settled in. "Well, I got some stuff to do." Drew kissed May's cheek and went off. "What you were you guys talking about just now?" I asked. "Oh, he wanted to come over my house later to do some 'studying.'" She smirked. "Right." I said really slowly. Suddenly the bell rang, we waved goodbye and went to our classes.

Dismissal, I walked to my locker and left the books I didn't need. Then a figure went beside me, I saw a flash of purple, there he was. "Hey." He said above whisper. I turned my head to face him, he was wearing a black leather jacket, white tee, black jeans and a black converse. _Wow, looking emo much? _I thought to myself and giggled. I loved it though, makes it like a bad guy look. "Hey." I mumbled to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked with a smile and placed out a hand for me to take it. I felt people staring at us with their jaws dropped. "I thought you needed to go somewhere after this?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Nah, I took care of it yesterday. So shall we?"

"We shall." I laughed and took his hand. We walked out of the building hand in hand. _Oh god, why am I still holding his hand. _I blushed. I felt my palms getting sweaty. _Oh no, not now._ I begged for it not to be so obvious. Finally we reached Grove Park. It was a simple park with a swing set, benches, animal rides, a sandbox and etc. We sat on the bench and we were silent for minutes and then he suddenly broke the silence and said "So, I was thinking that I didn't really want to do the project but I don't mind if we'd do it."

"Um, actually I don't really want to do it too." I told him nervously. "I mean, I don't mind getting flunked on the stupid project." I continued. He let out a sigh of relief then smiled. "Now that we've talked about it –" he paused. "Why don't we go to the beach you wanted to go?" He smiled at me. I blushed with that smile and let out a nod. Once we stood up, we didn't hold hands together. I was both disappointed and relieved at the same time. After walking for minutes we reached Canyon Beach. I ran towards the sand and I forgot that I was wearing my boots, but I didn't mind. I felt the air around me and the sound of the water crashing against the sand. Paul walked up beside me and said, "This feels nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, it does." I turned my face to face him. I started to walk in front of him and he followed as we were strolling down the beach.

Suddenly, I got the same headache again from last night. The image was the same, me and Paul were lying on the field. Then we sat up and looked facing each other. The me in my vision whispered, "I don't think I can do this." A tear rolled down her cheek. Paul cupped her face, "Don't say that. You know we'll get through this." He said above whisper and crashed his lips on the other me in the image. Then it disappeared. I was back on the beach but then I noticed I was crouched on the ground, hands on my head. "Are you okay?" Paul asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah." I mumbled to him and stood up. "Just a little headache." I continued. When I looked up to Paul, his eyes were wide and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What?" I asked nervously. He finally calmed down, looked at the ground and shoved his pockets in front of him. He moved and was now facing me, face to face. But he still wasn't looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This may sound crazy but, what kind of headache did you just have?" He asked as if that was normal to him. I mean, a headache is the same, right? My eyes widened with his question and mumbled, "Just stress." I wanted to tell him and ask him if he knew anything about it. I felt that maybe he'll think I was crazy. "It's not stress. You're lying." He finally looked up and looked really serious. He was scaring me, I started to panic and run but I didn't. "You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you." I looked away from him. "Try me." He told me with a really cold tone.

"Um…" I paused, trying to explain to him but I couldn't. "Say it." He said impatiently, just like May. "I had a vision, there." I finally said. And looked up at him to see if he thought I was crazy but his expression didn't change at all. "What was it about?" More questions came out of his mouth. I was getting more annoyed. I ignored his question and asked, "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you know everything." I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Just tell me what you saw." He wasn't going to let go of the question. I had a feeling. I turned around and started to walk away from him but then I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned around to see his face with all its seriousness. "Spit it out."

"Why the hell would I tell you?" I asked angrily.

"Because I have the answers." Now, that caught me. He was getting creepy by the second. I seriously wanted to run away from him now and think that he was crazy. But I wasn't that kind of girl to judge into conclusion immediately. "Fine." I gave up and told him about the visions, where we were together on the forest and the field. "That was it." I finished. His expression didn't change at all, it's as if he was a whole different person now. _Was this his true nature? _I asked to myself.

"Those were memories." He finally spoke. "That really happened, you just don't remember." _What? How could those be memories, I mean, I haven't even been in England. _"You're crazy, I've never been in England." To my surprise his expression changed and so did I. "How'd you know it was in England?" He asked, impatiently. "It was because of the clothes we were wearing." I mumbled. "If you really know all the answers then, tell me, how come I don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Because, that happened around 1700. That was the first time we met, I was a commoner and you were the living with the Queen. We both met at the market place, you introduced yourself as Clare." He paused. "Long-story short, you and me have died and lived, I have this curse or gift where I could remember all my other past lives while you don't, we would always meet in every life I've been in. Sometimes, I'd show up as a kid, teenager or an old man. But in this life right now, here with you, I was glad that I was able to see you. Every time, I see you and we get close to each other to the point that we talk normally, I'd always have to explain to you everything, like now. I've always loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you on that marketplace." He finished, but I had a feeling that wasn't everything else. I just froze up and thought he was crazy but something inside me told me to believe him. "I know this is all hard to take in –" I interrupted him by holding a hand up on his face, "Wait, so this isn't some kind of joke? Do you have any proof?" I waited for his respond. I placed my hand to the side of me again and to my surprised he had this sad look on his face, "Why the hell would I make a joke about this? I'm trying my best to explain to you. And proof? No, I don't have any but please believe me."

I didn't know how long we've been in silence but I asked after, "Then, how come I don't remember anything?"

"I don't know" just mumbled out of his mouth. I sighed and finally understood what I was gonna do, "Fine, I believe you but I don't know about this." I turned my head facing the other way. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Thank you." My head was buried in his chest and I wanted to cry, I don't know why. I gripped the back of his shirt. He let go and cupped my face in his hands, "I love you." After that, I just froze and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft, it felt nice, it's been a long time since I've been kissed like this, in this life anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and prayed that the time would freeze and I would remember this moment all my life.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. GAHH. THAT WAS TOUGH. XD<strong>

**Next chapter will be out soon. Stay tuned. Please review.**


End file.
